prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 14, 2018 NXT results
The March 14, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Center Stage Theater in Atlanta, Georgia on February 2, 2018. Summary The chaos that comes with facing SAnitY was too much for Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli to handle as Eric Young & Alexander Wolfe advanced to the Semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic behind a group effort. Moss & Sabbatelli showed off their usual impressive athleticism, but they didn't count on Nikki Cross enforcing her own brand of mayhem. While Moss was rejoicing over his team's potential victory outside the ring, the crazed Cross nailed him with a cross-body. The move opened the door for Young & Wolfe to target Sabbatelli with a devastating belly-to-back suplex/neckbreaker combination for the victory. SAnitY now moves on to face the winner of Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch vs. Moustache Mountain in the Dusty Classic's Semifinals. Everyone will have to continue to wait to hear what is on Tommaso Ciampa's mind. In a nearly identical scene as last week, The Sicilian Psychopath made his way to the ring without entrance music or an introduction, only to be met with a hostile reaction from NXT fans at Center Stage Theatre. Between the crowd holding up signs of Johnny Gargano's trademark emoji symbol and chants of “Johnny Wrestling,” Ciampa appeared infuriated and exasperated as he left without saying a word for the second week in a row. Despite having her left arm targeted and brutalized by Lacey Evans, the crafty Dakota Kai stunned The Lady of NXT by wiggling out of harm's way and picking up the win with a sudden rollup. Kai barely had a moment to rejoice, however, as Shayna Baszler — who injured Kai's arm in a brutal attack in January — made her way down to the ring. Before The Queen of Spades could do any damage, NXT Women's Champion Ember Moon came to the rescue by cutting off her rival while informing her she will finish their rivalry at TakeOver: New Orleans. Moon then delivered the first punch, sparking an all-out brawl between the heated foes. The Submission Magician eventually gained the upper hand and appeared to be on the verge of doing more damage to the champion's left arm before Kai reappeared with a kick to the jaw of the bullying Baszler. This allowed Moon to hit her Eclipse on Baszler and perhaps give the former MMA fighter a taste of what's to come in New Orleans on Saturday, April 7. The Street Profits managed to escape the grizzly grasp of Heavy Machinery to punch their ticket to the Semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. Montez Ford and Otis Dozovic found some common ground at the beginning of the match, sharing a drink from Street Profits’ famed solo cup. However, the 330-pound goliath then used the cup as a distraction before barreling over his opponent. From there, Dozovic and Tucker Knight used Ford as a human battering ram on Angelo Dawkins, who was tied up in the corner of the ring. Heavy Machinery continued their domination behind their overwhelming size and strength advantage, but their momentum was soon sidetracked. As Heavy Machinery looked to hit their “Compactor” double-team maneuver, Ford pulled down the ropes, sending Knight spiraling to the outside. Dawkins took advantage, hitting a DDT on Dozovic before tagging in Ford, who hit a sensational Frog Splash for the victory. The Street Profits’ impressive victory moves them into the next round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, where they will battle The Authors of Pain in a must-see Semifinal showdown. Pete Dunne not only retained his WWE United Kingdom Championship via Disqualification over Adam Cole, but he seemed to find a surprising ally in the process. The Bruiserweight and The Panama City Playboy's head-to-head showdown was every bit as punishing as expected, with both Superstars being pushed to their respective limits. The Birmingham brawler managed to escape near-defeat on multiple occasions, despite attempts at distraction by Cole's Undisputed ERA partners, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly. Following a superkick and Last Shot from Cole, Dunne miraculously kicked out of the pinfall attempt before snapping his challenger's fingers in brutal fashion. The WWE U.K. Champion was about to take advantage before the NXT Tag Team Champions stormed the ring, causing the contest to end in Disqualification. Undisputed ERA continued their attack on the titleholder until onetime WWE U.K. Championship challenger Roderick Strong came in to make the save. Together, Dunne and Strong not only cleared Undisputed ERA from the ring, but shared what seemed to be a brief moment of mutual respect. NXT has had its fair share of unorthodox contract signings, but the TakeOver: New Orleans NXT Championship contract signing was wholly unique. NXT Champion Andrade “Cien” Almas was not in attendance for the signing, instead having his business manager, Zelina Vega, do his talking. Strangely, the usually serious and introspective Aleister Black was in a jovial mood, poking fun at Vega's short stature. Black signed the contract to challenge Almas for the NXT Title on Saturday, April 7, at TakeOver: New Orleans, but before he left, he had a surprise for the fiery Vega. Candice LeRae emerged, making a beeline for Vega. Johnny Gargano's wife proceeded to unleash a furious attack on Vega, culminating with a bulldog on Almas’ manager, to the amusement of Black. Results ; ; *Sanity (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) (w/ Killian Dain & Nikki Cross) defeated Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli in a First Round Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Match (3:42) *Dakota Kai defeated Lacey Evans (0:53) *Street Profits (Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins) defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) in a First Round Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Match (3:39) *Pete Dunne © defeated Adam Cole (w/ Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) by disqualification to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (9:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery March 14, 2018 NXT results.1.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.2.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.3.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.4.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.5.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.6.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.7.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.8.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.9.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.10.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.11.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.12.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.13.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.14.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.15.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.16.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.17.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.18.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.19.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.20.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.21.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.22.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.23.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.24.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.25.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.26.jpg March 14, 2018 NXT results.27.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #291 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #291 at WWE.com * NXT #439 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events